


Tea Party (Ichigo/Male!Reader)

by areallytirednerd



Series: Bleach One-shots [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male!Reader-Insert, Mischievous little brothers, Reader-Insert, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallytirednerd/pseuds/areallytirednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with joining your little brothers for a tea party and ended with a way too quick makeout session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party (Ichigo/Male!Reader)

A’s little sibling forces A and B to have a tea party with them deeming A the princess and B the knight in shining armor  
http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/

Reader’s POV

Ichigo sat on the bed, looking confused and flustered, as my youngest brother decked him out in jewelry and a tiara. Two of my other brothers and myself sat around the table laden with treats and tea, smiling largely at the scene before us. They had feather boas around their necks and giant rings adorned their hands. I felt little left out since all I had been given was a sword.

The little boy had ran down stairs with a crown upon his head and demanded that the four of us join him for tea. When we agreed he pointed at us and told us our positions in the court. He, of course, was the king, Ichigo the prince, the twins were nobles, and I was a knight. 

Ayumu clapped his together as he grinned proudly at his now completed work. Kurosaki would look every bit the part of a handsome prince if it wasn’t for his clothes. But alas, Ayumu doesn’t have a prince costume Ichigo’s size in his dress-up chest.

“Gotta say, Squirt, this might be your best work yet.” Yasu praised. All of us chuckled at Ichigo’s crimson face.

“You really think so?” As we nodded, the boy seemed to shine with happiness.

“Now how about we start this tea party?” Aoi asked, already reaching for one of the cookies before him. He let out a yelp as a small hand smacked his. “What was that for!?”

“You have to wait for me and the prince to start eating.” He beckoned Ichigo over, who slowly shuffled towards his spot. Ayumu grabbed the nearest treat, as did Ichigo, and with his first bite the rest of us started to reach for the deserts before us.

I was munching happily on a favorite type of cookie when I noticed Ayumu eyes gleam. He leaned over to Yasu and whispered what was no doubt a mischievous plan. I squinted my eyes at them, but they just giggled as Yasu leaned over the table to tell Aoi. Ichigo looked concerned but didn’t question anyone’s actions.

In a flash, the twins stood up and grabbed Ichigo, pulling him out of them room.

“Oh, brave knight! The lords have stolen the Prince!” Ayumu threw a hand of his heart in dramatic despair. “You must rescue him. If you succeed, then I will allow you to ask for his hand in marriage.” So this was their plan…

“I accept this quest to save the Prince.” I bowed before my brother. 

“Then go, save him!” I laughed at his antics as I headed out of the room. The house was quiet as I searched for my brothers and Ichigo. I stopped at the twins bedroom and put my ear to the door.

“Stay still and be quiet. We can’t have first name finding you.”

“Too late.” They gave a startled yelp as I opened the door and rushed at them. I tapped Yasu on the head with my sword and he fell down, giving quite the theatrical performance for his death.

“Stay back or the Prince gets it.” Aoi held a rolled up paper against Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo himself looked peeved, and I could see why.

“You tied him up?” Ichigo had duct tape over his mouth and his arms and legs were tied together with sheets.

“Had to get him to stay put somehow…” I shook my head before tackling Aoi to the floor and tapping his head with my sword. His death was less dramatic; he gave a great gasp before closing his eyes. I got off the floor and turned towards Ichigo. He glared as I let out a snort.

“Sorry… It's just an interesting sight.” If looks could kill…

I slowly removed the duct tape before untying him. As soon as his hands were free, Ichigo smacked me aside the head.

“Ow!”

“That's for laughing. Now for your brothers…” The twins lept off the floor and sped off. I headed back for Ayumu’s room, Ichigo following me and grumbling under his breath.

“My king, I have returned with the Prince!” Once again, I bowed before my little brother.

“I am pleased… Now ask him.” Oh yeah.

“Ask me what?” Ichigo’s face looked very perplexed.

I kneeled before him. “My prince…” A laugh escaped me. “My prince, will you marry me?” The look of horror on his face almost made me lose it.

“Ichigo, its part of the game,” Ayumu whispered.

“Oh. Uh… Sure.” Ichigo looked to the side, his blush overtaking his face, as I stood up.

“You have made me the happiest man alive.” I held his hand in mine and his face somehow got redder.

“The end!” The twins, who decided it was safe to show themselves, and Ayumu clapped and cheered.

“Great game.” I let go of Ichigo’s hand and ruffled Ayumu’s hair before he swatted my hand away.

“I.. Uh… I better get going.” Ichigo started heading towards.

“Wait, I’ll walk ya out.” I motioned for the boys to start picking up as I followed Ichigo. He said nothing as we walked down the stairs and to the door, his head lowered to the floor. “Everything okay?” He gave a slight nod and stepped outside.

“Alright then, I’ll see ya later, Ichigo.”

“Yeah, later.” He began to move forward. “No uh wait.” Ichigo turned towards me, his blush hadn’t calmed down at all. I raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to talk. A few seconds went by before he grabbed me by my shirt, pulled me forward, and lifted me to my toes, making it so that we were eyes to eye.

“Wha-” He brought his lips to mine, silencing what I had been going to say. When I got over the shock that yes Ichigo was kissing me, I responded and moved my lips against his. God, it has to be illegal for this to feel so good. My knees grew weak and apparently Ichigo’s did too because he moved us onto the couch, neither of us giving a thought to the open front door.

“Eww! They’re kissing!” Ichigo’s head snapped up and I attempted to crane my neck towards the sound of Ayumu’s voice. Both of us most likely looking like deer caught in headlights.

“Oh come on, Ayumu, you ruined the moment,” Aoi spoke from behind him, Yasu grinning beside him.

“I’ll-I’ll talk to you later, first name…” I looked up to see Ichigo slowly climbing off.

“Uh yeah… Bye.” He headed out the door, waving for a moment. I continued to lay on the couch, too weak to even try to move.

“Let's leave big brother be for a little.” The twins headed back upstairs, herding Ayumu with them. A smile formed on my face and grew for a few seconds. 

“I should invite Ichigo over for tea parties more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I grinned the entire time when writing this


End file.
